User blog:NI97Wiki/Smash Bros. Lawl and the Problems with Other Lawlers
Since chincherrinas ever made SBL, there was some spin-offs, like Agito90's Smash Bros Lawl X, I0Love0Amy0Rose's Ultimate with Super on Top, hell, even StevenStar777's Smash Bros Elite made in a DSi, which i don't own a DS nor a DSi, I own a Wii, PS2 and PSP. Some movesets are flawless, others are bad in anyone's tastes, but the problem with me and the Lawl community is the so-called "Troll Wars" (which it has a point to any of us) over something they dislike. Seriously? Whenever someone tells to ignore trolls, instead of trying to block them they troll them and I think it has taken too far. StevenStar777 acts like a troll whenever I try to be nice to him to save Fluttershy from the Trolls' demands of being out of the Lawl world (to make Big Mac cry Manly Tears I like Fluttermac, problem? Make her cry and I summon a bunch of obsessive Flutterfans to kill you), but I now realized that Minun333 wasn't a pony hater, nor a Chincherrinas fanatic nor a Fluttershy hater, He Wants to make a moveset of Fluttershy for Lawl (I am not sure if Minun333 had Vegas since he has Windows Live Movie Maker) but before him SS777 made his moveset in a DSi and then it got dislikes, got removed and got back and then got removed because Minun333 became so mad like a troll by forcing him to remove it because he wants to make it. WTF?! It's just like the "Hearts and Hooves Day" shitstorm that Fluttershy and Cheerilee are fighting over Big Macintosh when the Fluttermac fans fail to realize that Fluttermac is not canon (CheeriMac neither is canon, GET OVER IT CHEERIMAC SHIPPERS WHO MAKE FLUTTERSHY CRY AND MAKE HER END UP WITH RAINBOW DASH TO CHEAT ON SOARIN OR PINKIE PIE! I also like PinkieDash and SoarinDash and I am okay with Flutterdash, problem?) And that's not only the worst part, there are others who are now trolling the Lawler newcomer, sonictheimmeenpootis, who makes Smash Bros. Fortress Lawl, AGAIN, WTF? STIMP does not hate you, he hates the fact that some of you lawlers are so fucking immature over someone hating on your movesets, If chincherrinas or YTPguy17 makes movesets and the others disliked it because it does not belong on the original Smash Bros. Brawl for Wii, What did they do? Right. Ignore them since everyone liked it because it was well made. and about the fucksupermariologan/KidPixelProductions/Lawler drama, ugh! KPP used to hate ILAR but he apologized to him so he can let Ultimate Die since the fate of SSBLU. Is an ignorance to haters and bad things irrelevant these days on the Internet?! Bullshit! These aren't trolls (maybe except fucksupermariologan, He is a M&L Super Retarded Adventures/Super mario logan hater) the only trolls who ruin the world of lawl to make chincherrinas be so ashamed of himself is the Fake Daniel Clayton, who copies every dislike of Lawl (except chincherrinas) of the real Daniel Clayton to be such a hater! and some other trolls like . And now look at StevenStar777, because of Minun333, He is being so rude to me and removed all of the Elite characters allowed only on SBLBR. What did I ever do to you? I am not stealing TOM and Fluttershy from You, I am doing this to make a tribute to you. Guess what? I am sick of this troll wars going on, even if i hate trolls, I am sick of this shit. sonictheimmeenpootis, you need to stop betraying the Lawl community, Trolls, leave the community alone and get the fuck out, Minun333, make another character besides Fluttershy, and to all the lawlers, except YTPGuy17 and chincherrinas, Stop being so immature about the hating and the dislikes of your own movesets and keep on what you are doing, because those trolls are nothing but assholes that has no lives and we all hate them, right? If it's hard to ignore then, Y U NO BLOCK THEM?! You should Block the Trolls! It's that simple, don't dissapoint chincherrinas nor the Smash Bros Lawl Spirit! Because I AM SICK OF THIS SHIT! *breathes hardly* There. Now I should stop throwing a tantrum about the bullshit happening in the Lawl community. I am sorry to all the people whom I have mentioned, except the trolls, they suck. But this bullshit needs to stop. I am sick of it. I am sick of the trolls and I am sick of the betrayals. To StevenStar777, you need to stop being so mean to me, I mean, I should thank you for giving me Fluttershy and TOM, but your temper tantrum over a transfer to bring a character back to lawl just makes me mad as hell! I did nothing bad of the kind, I am just trying to help you get over it. And to Agito90, Look at you, You're a 20-year-old who is in the stage of being a young adult and you act like a kid over something Lawl related? Grow up you guys! And No, I am not being rude to you, I am telling you to stop and grow up. That's all, So what if someone dislikes it? Who gives a crap about someone disliking your Lawl videos or chincherrinas' videos. Okay, That's all I got to say, and anyway, I should be working on the Atomic Betty Moveset with the Final Smash, the KO's, the Taunts, all to finish it. See ya. Aaron Montalvo A. (talk) 16:51, November 19, 2012 (UTC) *~NI97/AR97 P.S.: Don't hate me just because I am telling you to be mature even if I am being immature over the bullshit that happened in this community. Category:Blog posts Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Series